The Prom
by Kitty Pryde1
Summary: Kitty has no date for the prom. But guess who asks her to go?


The Prom  
  
  
  
Kitty sat in her room. She sighed as she stared at the wall. The prom was coming up. They now allowed seniors and juniors to go. She didn't have anyone to go with. 'Logan is too old, Evan isn't going, Kurt's been asked, and that leaves Scott. I know he won't ask me.' she thought. She lied back on her back on her bed. She heard a knock on her door.  
  
"Hey Kitty, dinner's ready." She knew the voice was Scott's.  
  
"Ok, I'll be right out," she responded. She yawned and stood up slowly. She opened the door and saw Scott knocking on Ororo's door. He talked for a minute before seeing Kitty. He walked up to her.  
  
"Hey Kit, can you do be a favor? Can you get Logan and come to dinner?" he asked.  
  
"Sure," she said turning away, "be right back." He smiled and went downstairs.  
  
Kitty went down the hallway and knocked on Logan's door.  
  
"Yeah?" she heard a husky voice say.  
  
"Dinner's ready Logan." She didn't hear anything for about a minute, then the door opened. He smiled when he saw Kitty and motioned her to go first. She gave him a playful smile then proceeded to walk downstairs. They reached the kitchen and everyone was sitting and starting to eat or getting the rest of the food on the table. Logan grabbed an olive as he passed by the counter. He followed Kitty to the table and pulled out a chair for her. She smiled at him and seated herself.  
  
"What's for dinner?" Kitty asked.  
  
"Thick, juicy steaks.with other things of course," Scott replied, smiling.  
  
"Like, ew!" Kitty made a face, "I'll take a salad, thank you."  
  
"Aw, c'mon darlin,' it's good," Logan explained. Kitty got up and made herself a salad and sat down quickly. She started eating. Everyone started talking to each other and eating.  
  
"Hey, I know what we can do tomorrow!" Kitty interrupted.  
  
"What?" Rogue asked.  
  
"Go to the mall!" Kitty replied.  
  
"Um.I got.homework." Rogue lied.  
  
"I got.training.right Ororo?" Jean asked.  
  
"Um.yeah." Ororo said, catching on. Kitty's eyes lied upon Logan, Kurt, and Evan.  
  
"No can do Kitty.I got plans." Evan replied.  
  
"You know me Kit.can't stand malls." Logan said.  
  
"I'd go.but you but you remember last time?" Kurt asked, sighing.  
  
"Um.yeah! Like, just say it was memorable," Kitty said, thinking.  
  
"I'll go," Scott announced. Everyone at the table was shocked.  
  
"You.will?" Kitty asked.  
  
"Yeah. I need to get some new jeans anything. I bet you know where I could get some, right?" he said, smiling.  
  
"Yup," Kitty replied.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Scott stood downstairs waiting for Kitty. He sighed as he twirled his car keys on his finger.  
  
"C'mon Kit, let's go!" he yelled.  
  
"Coming!" she replied. She ran down the stairs as fast as she could. Scott noticed she wasn't wearing her normal outfit. She was wearing a navy blue t-shirt that showed her stomach and white jean shorts.  
  
"Ok, I'm ready," Kitty announced.  
  
"It's about time," he joked. He walked towards the door and held open for Kitty. They walked to his car and got in. Scott drove until they got to the mall. They go out and walked into the mall.  
  
They weren't even half way done when Scott sat down on a bench.  
  
"I need to rest for a while Kit." he said.  
  
"Tired already?" she asked. Scott gave her a funny look so she quietly down.  
  
"How many more stores do you plan going to?" he asked.  
  
Kitty shrugged and started counting.  
  
"Oops, I lost count," She giggled. All she got in response from Scott was a sigh then laughing.  
  
"I need to change the subject quick," he joked. Kitty giggled.  
  
"Very funny, but true," she agreed.  
  
"So, you going to the prom?" he asked.  
  
"I'm not sure. I mean, like no one's asked me." she responded.  
  
Scott nodded. "Same with me, except I haven't asked anyone."  
  
"Didn't you ask Jean?" she asked. She felt stupid asking and poking into his personal life.  
  
"She was already asked by Duncan."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"What would you say if I asked you to go?" he asked smiling.  
  
"Huh? Me? Why would you ask me you to go?" she asked surprised.  
  
"Well," he started, "you're fun to be around, sweet, funny, and pretty. So, what do you say?"  
  
She blushed. "You wouldn't mind being seen with a junior?" she asked.  
  
"Nope," he said smiling.  
  
"Well, ok."  
  
"Great!" Scott exclaimed. Kitty laughed then jumped up.  
  
"What's wrong?" Scott asked.  
  
"I need to get a dress!" she shrieked. Scott just laughed. He put his arm around her as they walked to another store.  
  
"I know I liked you Kit." 


End file.
